Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift
Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift (jap. ファイナルファンタジータクティクス A2 封穴のグリモア, Fainaru Fantajī Takutikusu Eitsū Fūketsu no Gurimoa) ist der direkte Nachfolger des Game Boy Advance-Spiels Final Fantasy Tactics Advance für den Nintendo DS. Die englische Version erschien im Juni 2008, die deutsche Version folgte einen Monat später im Juli 2008. Handlungsort ist wiederum Ivalice (auch dieser Teil ist Bestandteil der Ivalice Alliance Spieleserie), in den der Protagonist Luso Clemens aus seiner normalen Welt mit Hilfe eines magischen Buches transportiert wird. Viele der im Vorgänger verwendeten Hintergründe und Charaktere tauchen erneut auf, auch die spielerische Umsetzung ist nahezu identisch geblieben. Spielmechanik Rassen und Berufe *'Hume': Die meist bevölkerte Rasse in Ivalice. Mit guten Durchschnittswerten sind die meisten Hume mit dem Schwertkampf vertraut. Die verfügbaren Berufe für sie sind: **Soldat **Dieb **Weißmagier **Schwarzmagier **Schütze **Paladin **Kämpfer **Samurai **Ninja **Illusionist **Blaumagier **Jäger **Erzmagier *'Mogrys': Die ebenso weit verbreiteten Mogrys besitzen aufgrund ihrer kleinen Struktur und kleinen Hände eine Anzahl von Berufen, die im Kampf sowohl Vor- als auch Nachteile mit sich bringen können. Die verfügbaren Berufe für sie sind: **Animist **Dieb **Schwarzmagier **Mogry-Ritter **Musketier **Jongleur **Gaukler **Zeitmagier **Voltigierer **Magiker *'Viera': Angehörige dieser großen Rasse werden auch oft "Volk des Waldes" genannt. In ihren Berufen können sie ihre Schnelligkeit mit einer großen Erfahrung von Kampferfahrung miteinander vereinen. Die verfügbaren Berufe für sie sind: **Fechter **Weißmagier **Grünmagier **Schütze **Schamane **Rotmagier **Kampfmagier **Beschwörer **Assassine **Scharfschütze *'Bangaa': Eine reptilianische Rasse, die in der Regel sehr muskulös dargestellt werden. Aus diesem Grund gibt es für sie fast nur Berufe, bei denen es auf ihre Angriffskraft ankommt. Die verfügbaren Berufe für sie sind: **Krieger **Weißmönch **Drachenritter **Verteidiger **Gladiator **Kriegermönch **Bischof **Templer **Grenadier **Scharlatan *'Nu Mou': Mit einem hundeähnlichen Gesicht und Ohren, die bis an den Boden heruntergehen, wird die Rasse der Nu Mou dargestellt. Meist sind sie sehr intelligent, weswegen die meisten ihrer Berufe etwas mit Magie zutun haben, jedoch sind sie zu schwach für den physischen Kampf. Die verfügbaren Berufe für sie sind: **Weißmagier **Schwarzmagier **Bestienbändiger **Zeitmagier **Illusionist **Alchemist **Hexer **Weiser **Wissenschaftler *'Seek': Eine Rasse mit einem schweineähnlichen, sehr kleinen Beinen und einem etwas größerem Körper, bei der niemand glauben würde, dass sie schnell agieren können, obwohl es viele Ausnahmen gibt. Sie besitzen im Gegenzug jedoch nicht sehr viele Berufe. Die verfügbaren Berufe für sie sind: **Berserker **Waldläufer **Kriegsmeister **Wikinger *'Gria': Die Gria sind eine eher seltene verbreitete Rasse in Ivalice, die neben Drachenschwingen auch einen kräftigen Schwanz zur Verteidigung besitzen. Ihr Charakter ist als sehr hartnäckig und ungestüm zugleich einzuordnen. Die verfügbaren Berufe für sie sind: **Jäger **Streiter **Geächteter **Elementarist *'Spezielle Berufe': **Troubadour - nur Hardy **Luftpirat - nur Vaan **Tänzer - nur Penelo **Initiant - nur Adele **Delegat - nur Al-Cid Handlung Der junge Schüler Luso Clemens hat seinen letzten Schultag hinter sich und ist fast in den Sommerferien, allerdings wird er von seinem Lehrer noch vorher in die Bibliothek geschickt, weil er über das Schuljahr zu häufig den Unterricht störte oder seine Haudsaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte. Er soll also zusammen mit Herrn Randell die Bibliothek aufräumen, um über seine Versäumnisse nachzudenken. Dort findet er ein altes Buch, dessen Schrift mittendrin plötzlich aufhört. Luso wundert sich darüber, doch bald darauf fordert ihn das Buch zur Nennung desjenigen auf, der seine Seiten fülle. Luso erlaubt sich einen Schabernack und schreibt seinen eigenen Namen hinein, worauf er sofort nach Ivalice gezogen wird, direkt vor die Füße eines Gigatrice, der vom Clan Kadi bekämpft werden soll. Der Anführer Cid rät Luso dringend, seinem Clan per Richterschwur beizutreten, damit er den Kampf gegen das Monster überleben könne. Durch diese Aktion erhält er seinen ersten Beruf und eine entsprechende Garderobe. Nach einiger Zeit flieht das Monster, bevor es besiegt werden kann; Cid nimmt Luso mit ins nächste Dorf am Waldrand, wo Luso erklärt, wie er seinen Namen ins Buch schrieb, während Cid erklärt, dass sie in Ivalice seien. Nach der obligatorischen Vorstellung schmeißt Cid beim Tavernenwirt eine Runde für alle und heißt Luso nun offiziell als Mitglied im Clan willkommen. Cid erklärt ihm, wie sich der Clan mit Missionen über Wasser hält. Seine erster Mission bestreitet Luso, bei der es darum geht, Chocobos in einem Stall vor angreifenden Wölfen zu beschützen. Anschließend finden er und Cid heraus, dass Luso ein magisches Tagebuch mit sich trägt, das eigenständig seinen Fortschritt mitschreibt und das zweifelsfrei ein Zusammenhang zum Buch aus der Bibliothek ist und somit ein Schlüssel zu seiner Rückkehr darstellt. Hauptcharaktere Es gibt eine handvoll wichtiger Hauptcharaktere, die wärend der Story gespielt werden können. Nach dem Abschluss der Hauptstory kommen allerdings noch einige mehr dazu. *'Luso Clemens': Der braunhaarige Protagonist mit einem starken Gerechtigkeitssinn. Er versucht ein Held zu sein, hat aber wahnsinnige Angst vor Geistern. Luso kommt durch ein mysteriöses Buch nach Ivalice, und das vor seinen Sommerferien. *'Adele': Die silberhaarige, weibliche Protagonistin, die im Jobsystem in die Kategorie des Diebes eingeordnet werden kann. Die meisten Schatz-Jäger nennen sie nur "Abenteuerkätzchen Adele", da sie beinah wie eine Katze ist, leise, geschickt und flink. Im Gegensatz zu Luso lebt sie in Ivalice und stammt auch aus dieser Welt. Allerdings hat sie Kräfte, die besser nicht entladen werden sollten. *'Cid': Der Revgaji-Anführer des Jäger-Clans Kadi. Cid rettet den frisch angekommenen Luso vor einem Cresta und wird so schnell sein bester Freund. Außerdem nimmt der etwas warmherzige Cid den Jungen sofort in seinen Clan auf, er verhält sich Luso gegenüber auch mehr als "Großer Bruder". *'Hardy': Ein vergnügter und immer gut gelaunter Mogry, der zudem der jüngere Bruder von Montblanc und Nono ist. Er zieht als wandernder Troubadour durch die Welt von Ivalice und trifft auf seiner Reise auf Luso, dem er verspricht, ein Musikstück für ihn zu komponieren. *'Vaan': Den aus Final Fantasy XII bekannten Protagonisten trifft Luso zuerst zusammen mit Penelo im Luftschiffhafen von Morabera. Nach einem Kampf gegen einen anderen Clan verschwinden beide für eine bestimmte Zeit lang, treffen aber später in der Handlung wieder auf Luso. Nach einer Mission, bei der der Spieler Vaan vor einem anderen Clan retten muss, schließen er und Penelo sich dem Kadi-Clan an. *'Penelo': Sie reist zusammen mit Vaan umher und schließt sich, wie Vaan, nachher dem Kadi-Clan an. Weitere Charaktere Die folgenden Charakter sind in der Gruppe spielbar und gehören verschiedenen Rassen an. Sie sind Personen, die dem Clan zugefügt werden können, aber keine besondere Bedeutung für den Verlauf der Geschichte haben. Clans Die folgenden Clans sind teils spielbare, teils feindliche Banden: *Kadi-Clan *Goldflügel *Geister von Kamoa *Baouen-Sippe *Verga-Piraten *Die Blutrote Sonne *Doppelhorn-Clan *Beherzte Bangaas *Noble Nu Mou *Gourmet-Gilde *Krieg-Clan *Genius 100 *Prima Donna *Anbieter des Todes *Hopcroft *Die Eastwatch *Die Schmiedezunft Chita *Goug Aufseher *KeineFurcht Clan *Zedlei Clan Galerie trade-gamehunter-mazjojo-24546375ae.jpg|Luso Clemens 249986-adelle_large.jpg|Adele TA2-Cid.jpg|Cid 32004821366774056.jpg|Hardy FFTA2Vaan.jpg|Vaan FFTA2Penelo.jpg|Penelo Trivia *Ursprünglich war es geplant, Final Fantasy Tactics A2 erneut für den Game Boy Advance zu veröffentlichen, da der Titel ein "A2" und nicht "DS" hinten stehen hat. en:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift es:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift it:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Ivalice Alliance Kategorie:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Kategorie:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift